A Candy Tale
by Itsa Mia
Summary: Yahiko has candy trouble...R&R!


A Candy Tale 

A Kenshin short

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kenshin, he wouldn't be just an anime; he would be a phenomenon!

"Yahiko! Do you mind going to the market? I need some Okeechobee," Kauro asked . Yahiko looked at her.

"Okeechobee? Fine, but can I buy some candy, too?" he asked in return. Kauro glanced at him.

"Alright, but don't take forever like you did the last time you bought candy. You know where the money is."

Yahiko walked out and went to the kitchen. There he found Kenshin making _onigiri. _Kenshin looked up as Yahiko walked in.

"Hello, Yahiko. Would you like a rice ball?" Kenshin asked holding up the tray. Yahiko grabbed one.

"Thanks, Kenshin. Want anything form the market?" Yahiko asked. Kenshin shook his head.

"Not really. What are you getting?" (A/N: Too many questions, I know.)

"Okeechobee for the monster. And some candy." Yahiko licked his lips.

"Okeechobee?" Kenshin looked surprised. Yahiko nodded.

"Is Kauro gonna torture us with one of her 'secret recipes' again? 'Cause then I'll get plenty of candy."

"I don't think you'll want to do that," Kenshin told him. "But, it's your choice. Though I don't know why she would want Okeechobee."

"Whatever. See you later Kenshin!" Yahiko said as he walked out of the room and dojo.

XXXXXXXXX 

Yahiko looked at the candy he had bought as he walked out of the shop, with Okeechobee in tow.

_-What's that stuff their putting on all of the candy? - _He asked himself. –_Why don't they just put them in boxes? -_

"Meow." A small cat broke his train of thought. He looked down. Yahiko saw a gray kitten off to his right. He crouched down as it came towards him. He reached out to pet it. All of a sudden, it leapt and took some candy out of Yahiko's hand.

"HEY!" He cried. He tried to chase it, but it went over a fence into a forbidden area.

_Oh, well. - _Yahiko thought. –_I have plenty more where that came from Now, if I can just figure out how to take this stuff off. -_

But he couldn't. He tried biting, scratching, and smashing it against something, ( TT the poor candy.) but all that succeeded in doing was breaking his candy completely.

_Maybe I can cut it off. -_ Yahiko thought as he neared the dojo. Immediately he imagined Kenshin's reverse blade. He ran the rest of the way. He put the Okeechobee in the kitchen. Yahiko made sure that no one was around when he went into Kenshin's room.

He slowly looked around. Kenshin's sword was not there.

"Darn," Yahiko said out loud.

"Yahiko?" someone called. Yahiko ran out into the hall just as Kauro rounded the corner.

"Oh. There you are! Sanosuke has invited us all to a beef pot. And he promised to pay this time! Is something wrong, Yahiko? You're breathing hard." Kauro sounded concerned.

"What? Oh! No! Nothing's wrong! Everything is fine!" Yahiko said quickly.

"Okay," Kauro said. Yahiko looked at the candy in his palm, then he followed her.

XXXXXXXXX 

Yahiko took his candy with him and all though the meal, he tried to free his precious candy from its clear-white surrounding, but failed miserably until he had one final piece. Kauro tried to get him to talk during the whole meal, and now as they were walking back to the dojo, she asked him once again what was wrong.

"You know im going to find out eventually, Yahiko. What's wrong?"

Yahiko gave in.

"Alright! I cant get my candy unwrapped and ive tried every thing!" Yahiko handed her his last piece of candy. Kauro examined it.

"You _Baka_! This stuff is called plastic, and all you have to do is rub it until you find the loose end!" she demonstrated as she said this.

"_Baka!"_ she said again as she popped the candy into her mouth.

THE END

OOOOOOOOOO 

A/N: there is a moral in this story, somewhere. Yet I hope what happened to Yahiko doesn't happen … **Yahiko walks in**

Yahiko: Hey! Who gave you permission to tell all of that? And why are you picking on me!

A: um… well… It's fun to pick…

Y: Enough! How dare you make fun of Yahiko Miroji! The son of a samurai! I will show you! You will…

**Sano and Kenshin walk in**

Sano: Calm down you little baby! At least you actually got some lines in this short. Be grateful.

Kenshin: Sano is right, that he is, Yahiko. So what if an embarrassing moment for you makes for a great short story? **Yahiko glares**

Y: Who are you calling a baby? And embarrassing moments should be private! **Climbs on Sano and bites head**

S: Get off of me, you baby!

A: umm… you guys? Can you stop fighting now? I'm trying to end a story, not start another one!

K: Oh! So sorry, Miss Author, that I am!

S: And so, in conclusion, that was A Candy Tale.

Y: Hey! I'm not done here! How dare you treat me like a baby! I am Yahiko Miroji! The son of a… HEY! **Curtains close**

THE REAL END 


End file.
